Show Me The Way From Crazy
by Mempyisms
Summary: In the final battle with Beryl, Usagi comes out the victor. Though, all her senshi are dead...along with her Mamoru. So, the Ginzuishou decides to send her away...
1. Prologue/Teaser

Hiya! This is kind of a teaser/prologue thing I have going on. I'll explain everything at the end of the chapter. ^^  
  
Title: Show Me the Way From Crazy  
  
: : Prologue : :  
  
^^^^  
  
The crystal flickered once. Twice. Three times....  
  
...before finally the light dispersed...completely.  
  
"Iie." she whispered, pleaded in horror. "Iie!"  
  
Her heart shattered; the tears which had flowed with vigor...they suddenly dried, becoming forgotten stains against her otherwise flawless skin. "The Ginzuishou...iie..."  
  
Again, the cackle; cold and cruel, fell jeeringly from blood-red lips. "Serenity-hime, you can't win!" Those words alone rang like an intangible clarity that had been reached, finally.  
  
She griped the crystal tightly.  
  
Through the blinding sorrow, through the hate, through the agony and the determination and the pain and the interminable seas of blue that were the eyes of an angel named Usagi Tsukino, there came a glitter.  
  
She smiled--this angel--and stirred the bitter irony within her to laugh. No more was she going to fight; no longer would she feel this awful life kill her, cut her, eat away at her soul; no more...  
  
No more...  
  
No more......  
  
She hated it; this world. Or rather, protecting it, was what she hated. She had to escape, somehow, this golden cage she had been imprisoned in since the day she had met Luna...or she would surely perish.  
  
"Beryl." Even by the lilt upon her voice, you could easily tell...  
  
...that that was the last time the Queen of the Negaverse would ever, ever hear the mouth of this angel speak her evil name...  
  
The angel took a steady breath, bringing down her hands to drop the Ginzuishou. She did not need it anymore. She had now realized that; something she should have realized sooner...  
  
Raising her blazing eyes to the unholy, sickening creature before her, she shook; not from fear, nor from uncertainty, but from hate, from anger, and most vehemently from disgust.  
  
No more.........  
  
Her voice boomed, almost a silent shout, but still piercing. "Be silenced! So that your tongue shall never spread your immoral ways and corruption again!"  
  
And Beryl's tongue turned into acid; it burned her mouth, her lips. She cried out, spitting and sputtering.  
  
Just as the angel had commanded...  
  
"Be forever powerless! So that light will always overcome your darkness, and so that each time you try to inflict hurt, you will always be doomed to suffer in the end!"  
  
And Beryl's strength left her, wholly and entirely; and her body shrivelled up as a prune would.  
  
Just as the angel had commanded...  
  
"Be cursed! So that you may always have happiness evade you! So that you shall remain in darkness and wickedness until the end of existance!"  
  
And Beryl screamed as she was sucked into the emptiness; a black void much akin to hell...only tens of thousands of times worse.  
  
Just as the angel had commanded...  
  
And then the angel dropped to her knees, weeping.  
  
The cold...it bit at her skin; bit at almost every part of her tired body imaginable, yet nevertheless she weeped.  
  
Her friends...her senshi....they were all dead, and because the ginzuishou was gone, she couldn't bring them back...or her Mamoru...  
  
The sorrow and anguish weighted down so heavily upon her senses and upon her soul, that she began to feel tired, worn. Her eyes, such a deep, deep blue, slid shut softly, and she mourned; mourned silent, shimmering tears.  
  
In the process, she failed miserably to notice, or acknowladge, a stray droplet; the bead ran over her cheek, and dripped off of her chin, landing with a small noise against the ginzuishou.  
  
And as it usually did, the crystal reacted.  
  
Reacted, taking her away in a flash of light; however, where she would go...was a whole 'nother chapter...  
  
^^^^  
  
Oh. **blinks** Did I write that??? ^^;;;;; Hai, I know I'm weird. Boredom does that to people, or at least to me... O_O;;;;  
  
Okaaay. Here's my not-so-hot plan:  
  
This story/fic will be completely and utterly decided/controlled by you, the viewers.  
  
You will choose the universe to which Usagi goes : : Who Usagi is paired with/The people Usagi is paired with. (Note: When I said 'people' I meant that if you guys decide you want a love shape, you will have to pick who is in the said love shape.)  
  
No, I didn't do this to score reviews; I did it because I'm bored, and I think it would be fun to write something I have no say in. ^^;;;; Actually, I did it because I've never really seen many people do it. _  
  
Oops, one more thing I must mention! **grimaces** I don't know that many anime shows, gomen. If you guys choose an anime show I know nothing about, you'll have to help me with the characters of that anime, so I can keep everyone In Character and the plot (sort of) believable. Arigatou. ^^ I'll list the anime I *do* know, however.  
  
Megami Kouhosei/Pilot Candidate  
  
Gundam Wing  
  
Dragonball Z/DragonBall  
  
Tenchi Muyo  
  
Outlaw Star  
  
(kind of) Fushigi Yuugi  
  
Cardcaptor Sakura/Cardcaptors  
  
Cowboy Bebop  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion  
  
Pokemon  
  
Digimon  
  
Ronin Warriors  
  
  
  
I'll also list Harry Potter, even though it's not an anime, because I adore the HP books! ^^  
  
Malfoy...such a bishi. Waiiii..... **drools** 


	2. Chapter One: Draco Malfoy

Title: Show Me The Way From Crazy  
  
By: HikariTsuki  
  
Warnings: Possible swearing, suggestive dialogue and/or sexual situations  
  
Disclaimer: I own not what I desire to own, and I own not what I don't desire to own. All the cool characters in the entire UNIVERSE fall under the former category, so why bother?  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Not much to say about this, really. Except, I hope it's good and that you enjoy it, though it is terribly short... Oh! And this will, for absolutely certain, involve a love-triangle or a love-pentegon of some sort in later chapters. The voting, I believe, was tied for Harry Potter and Cowboy Bebop. O_o;; Which surprised me, because I didn't know Cowboy Bebop was that popular! I love Cowboy Bebop, however, so I didn't mind. Also, since the idea and the chapter was already written, I decided to do...  
  
: : Chapter One : :  
  
^^^^  
  
Simply breathing...  
  
Five minutes had passed since he had discovered this battered slip of a human, and the only fact he could establish was that of her breathing. She inhaled, and exhaled, placidly unaware of his presence, beautifully unwitting of the slight drizzle now ensueing.  
  
The girl truly seemed ethereal, clothed in a strange...fuku? He didn't quite know, yet he hadn't ever seen such a short skirt! Nor such a prominent hairstyle...  
  
The buns, probably once rolled to a circular perfection, appeared messy and damp, long streamers strewn in disarray across the pavement.  
  
Coulloused fingers tentatively brushed these locks from her forehead, however, and noted with a mixture of mild surprise and bafflement, the dim star tatoo.  
  
'Wha--?'  
  
Tattoo's weren't scarce, but on a child? She looked not a year elder to fourteen.  
  
Once more, it was...pulsating...  
  
Thinking trimly and quickly, the silver-haired boy hoisted her into his arms, concluding it would be best to take her back to Hogwarts.  
  
^^^^ 


End file.
